Five Night's at Pinkie's Palace
by MusicalArt2.0
Summary: It's basicly one of my OC's in the set-up of Five Nights At Freddy's. Crossover,by the way.Pinkie is Freddy,Twilight is Bonnie,Futtershy is Chica,Applejack is Foxy,and Rainbow Dash is phone guy. My OC,Musical Art,will be facing trials to keep her job,and the same time,discovering secrets of Pinkies Palace.With Rainbow Dashes help,she will be able to help the lost childeren souls.
1. 1st Night, Discoveries

hello, everypony! I'm Musical_Art2.0 and this is a crossover between My Little Pony and Five Nights at Freddys! cool huh? first story, so here we go! oh, and italicized words it's me talking.

* * *

Well, the first day at my new job! How eciting! It's at Pinkie's Palace, witch is sooo cool. I got the night shift though and will get the day shift next week;that is five days from now. I asked to see the "boss" as they call it, but didn't let me. I didn't let it get me down though. I was given a uniform, and an instuctions paper. I didn't bother reading it because I knew what it was going to say. It would probly say, "Don't let the ponytronics be stolen" or whatever. I went home and got my extra supplies bag, for this kind of job. It held a flashlight, food, camera, and my extra art matierials. It was one of my "special talents". Kinda dumb how I said it,.. whatever.

 _Twelve am, perfect timing._ "Twelve to Six, huh? Sounds easy enough..." I said to myself as I entered Pinkie's Palace. I put the times paper in my bag with my magic and went inside. kinda creepy inside when it's dark..., I thought, not as fun, isn't it? I went to my area to sit down, rather quickly, and set my things down next to me. "Checking the ponytronics.. looks alright.. checking power.. looks good," I thought aloud. I checked the doors for some reason thinking that the ponytronics would attack me. I thought it was rather silly. I looked again at the ponytronic that looked like a pirate and saw it had moved a little out from its case, it looked like AppleJack for some reason. probly the way it was designed, I thought. I checked the storage area where the ponytronics were put when Pinkie's Palace closed for the night, and saw that the one that looked like Princess Twilight Sparkle was gone! I panicked and started to check room to room and found her in the party area. *ring! ring!* "oh, hey, uh, hello? I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm here to help you though the week." Rainbow said. _through the phone, of course._ " I was wondering if you noticed that the ponytronics move time to time,... They won't hurt cha', but be careful kid. AppleJack the pony pirate will run to the door so uh, be cautious. k? Close the door, conseve power and all that stuff I'm supposed to tell you. I don't really go by the rules, as you know so uh, bye I guess." Rainbow ranted on and on, for a long time, geez, I thought. For a while I checked on the ponytronics and sometimes I panicked because they were so close to getting me. When I almost ran out of power, the alarm ran. It was the end of my shift. "*sigh* My Celestia, that was a pain!" I yelled as I walked out.


	2. 2nd Night, Change of Pace

Second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

I met Rainbow Dash the next day underneath her floating house, since I was no Pegasus. I had wanted to ask her some questions, but sadly she was not home. I went back home, disapointed, and got ready for my second night. This time however, I brought a weapon: a blunted mace. Wasn't my best weapon, but..., ya know. I wasn't a fighting kind of pony.

I stopped in front of Pinkie's Palace, opened the door with my turquoise magic, and went in. _still not used to the palace at night, aren't you_ , I thought. I shuttered a bit at the pictures, they were really creepy. One picture caught my eye and I took a closer look. _i have a little time before my shift starts_ , I thought. I stepped closer, hoof by hoof, until I was right in front of it. It looked like the ponytronic, Pinkie Pie, but with straight hair. Not to mention she was a darker color of pink. "I think I'll just hold on to it.." I said to myself as I took it off the wall and put it in my saddlebag. I looked at the clock placed on the hallway wall. "Oh, crap! It's 11:59! Gotta hurry!" I shouted, barreling through as if it were a race track. _made it..._ , I thought, sitting in my chair. The second night has started...

*ring ring!* The ringing of the phone caught my attention as I was checking the 'tronics. This time, I picked it up with my magic and held it next to my ear. "Yyello?" I said, checking AppleJack in her case at Pony Cove. "Oh, hey. I didn't expect you to pick up. I instead thought I'd have to leave a message again." Rainbow said, chuckling a bit, " I know I told you that the 'tronics won't hurt you. That's not true, in any case, they will try to put you in an ponytronic suit and wire you up; killing you. I will help you, as long as you survive, and not tell the people your working for. Got it?" I answered, Yes in the loudest possible for me; a little yell. "Good. Now, Meet me tommorow at my place with your instructions paper. I'll tell you why when you get there. Now, SURVIVE!" *click* As she yelled, 'survive', I held the phone away from my head because she yelled so loud. I put the phone down and didn't pay any attention to AppleJack's position in the Palace. She scared me so badly, I yelped and jumped back out of my seat to close the security door. I took a tiny breath and almost had a heart attack when she pounded to door. Rainbow told me about AppleJack, her friend, and said that she was as strong as she was, but by 10x more. Rainbow is really strong, so if this AppleJack has the same strength, then I'm done for...

Luck was on my side; this AppleJack didn't have enough strength to knock the door down. As I heard hoof steps fade, I checked the camera and opened the door. The door had drained most of my power, Damn! I would have to not use the doors for the rest of the night, but I would have to limit to only for a few minutes. Luckly, I didn't have to because my shift ended a half an hour after that incident. I took no chances and headed directly for the door in a faster pace then last time. _night two is over... yay,_ I thought as I headed home for some sleep.

* * *

Little pointer, I am putting a photo on the cover that I'M making. So, the cover picture might take a while.


	3. Meeting with Rainbow

Hey! one quick thing... I have received a review that stated that my chapters go WAY to fast in pace. I certainly most agree, for I have read it after i published it and I will try to fix this problem. all right! I'm done with this note. onto the chapter!

* * *

I woke up only a few hours later to remember that I'm to meet Rainbow Dash, with my instructions paper. "ugggggh," I groaned as I sat up and grabbed my travel-bag, with my paper stuffed into it.

I took the long way to Rainbow Dash's house to socialize, because ever since I got my job, I've been to tired to communicate with others. I stopped by Sugarcube Corner to say Hi to Pinkie Pie and the Cakes. Then I went to the the castle to say Hi to Twilight and Spike. Then headed to Rainbow Dash's house, only below though.

"Hey! Rainbow! Are you there?" I squeaked.

"Yeah! I'll be down!" She yelled. She came down and left a faint rainbow trail behind her. "Did you bring your instructions?"

"Yes, I did." I said back, holding it out to her. "Why do you need it?"

"I'll tell you once you get a certain spell from the egghead Twilight." I glared at her."Not to sound rude or anything. Hehe," She said sheepishly as she handed me a paper in return. I didn't bother reading because I wanted to get to the library as fast as possible.

I meet Twilight at the door, some what greeted and let in. I didn't see Spike around. " Hey, where's Spike?" I asked while I looked throughout my bag, trying to find the paper. "Oh, he went to get me more quills from Quills and Sofas. Can I help you Musical?" She said walking towards me with a few books surrounded with a pink aurora, which was presumably her magic. "uh, Yes. You can." as I gave the paper to her. " I want to learn _This_ spell?"

"Ah, a spell to let you walk on clouds. Sure, give me a minute," she responded as her cutie mark disappeared around the corner. There was a bit of silence, but she came back with a book labeled, "Jinxes and Necromancers". _I didn't know Twilight had a book labeled this,_ I thought. She scratched a spell on a peice of paper with a quill and levitated it to me. I took it, despite that I thought the spell looked hard to cast.

"Hey Twilight? Could you maybe help me cast the spell?" I asked. _It doesn't look like she heard me,_ I thought. I looked around the library, she wasn't anywhere. I sighed and left to meet with Rainbow. Hopefully I can teach myself how to do it...hopefully.


	4. New Experience in the Clouds Above

alright! soooo sorry it's been so long! (lol, reference there, if u got it, u awesome) I have had so many tings happen to me and it gave me new ideas, which, AKA, unblocked my writers block. If that makes sense... also! new udate, i'm doing different P.O.V's now, so, yah. If u guys want the ponytronics' pov's, just say so in the comments. ok,onto the chapter!

Musical Art's P.O.V.

I headed out towards the open field to learn and practice this spell. I was gifted with a small boost in magic learning so I thought this might not be too to hard. A few hours later, i had gotten awesomly awesome at the spell and cast it on myself. I was so happy, I Pinkie Bounced my way to Rainbow Dashes floating house. I took me less time and I was really perky about it. "RAINBOW! I'M BACK!" I yelled. It kinda hurt my throat a little, but i didn't mind. "K, give me a minute to get a cloud staircase down to the ground!" She shouted back. "Okey Dokey Lokey Then!" I chimmed. I was in a ringy mood right now, didn't know why though. It took Rainbow a few minutes, but she made it: a beautiful staircase leading right to her house in the sky. I shakily took my first step on the cloud. It was REALLY soft to the touch, no wonder Rainbow liked them so much! So once i made sure I was completly on it, I shot up the stairs. I wanted to she her house soooooo badly! I couldn't wait! I must have gone REALLY fast, because Rainbow was just staying in one spot, staring at me with shock writen ALL over her face.

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

Sweet Celestia,, that pony is fast! Well, when she is happy is guess. I mean, WOW. She was, like, ME fast. I thought I saw a little bit of a faint trail of different shades of blue leading into black with night stars behind her. But I must be wrong. Oh well.


End file.
